Catching Fire
by NaruHinaLover18
Summary: [AU] Now with his mission complete of killing the assassin's, Naruto is now on a mission to catch the fire that was the warmth to his winter: Hinata Hyūga. [M]
1. Chapter 1

**NHL18: Here it is! I almost forgot if it wasn't for one guest reviewer who reminded me! Thanks Guest!(Halftime)**

 **Summary:** **Now with his mission complete of killing the assassin's, Naruto is now on a mission to catch the fire that was the warmth to his winter: Hinata Hyūga.**

 **This is a short sequel to** _Winter Fire_ **for those who haven't read that yet, please read it! Thank you!**

* * *

Naruto stood there frozen. _Why didn't he move? Why didn't he chase her? Why did he allow her to walk away?_ He told himself he was going to keep her safe. He was so angry with himself. He kicked Orochimaru's dead body and even punched his much paler face.

He paced back and forth. Kurama tugged his pants and Naruto stopped his pacing and looked at his fox. They stared at each other briefly when Kurama tugged his pants again and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

When his fox didn't stop and started to head in the direction of where Hinata and Hanabi had gone to, it was when he realized his mission was far from over. Kurama was very persistent. Naruto tried to get his fox to stop walking, tried to tell him that it wasn't worth it-Hinata wasn't worth it, but they both knew she was. Naruto felt something for the girl. They made love for crying out loud, how was he not supposed to have any feelings for her?

"It's useless Kurama," Naruto stopped at a nearby cabin exhausted. He was sweaty and a bit annoyed. "She's gone. Just give it up." He didn't want to give up. He wouldn't give up! He was annoyed that Hinata had gotten away and very quickly at that. He was an assassin, and yet he couldn't track this woman down if his life depended on it. Kurama laid on Naruto's feet and for a second, Naruto was about to protest, but he actually liked the feeling of closeness with his fox. They've never really been close, seeing him interact with Hanabi almost made him jealous.

"Rest Kurama. We'll look for her tomorrow." Little did he know that Kurama fell asleep as soon as he laid on his feet

* * *

"Big sister, why isn't Naruto with us?" Hanabi wouldn't stop pestering Hinata with questions. Especially about Naruto. _Why did she care so much? Why did he matter?_ He was nothing but a user who she let use her to get in her pants.

 _Dumb move Hinata_. She signed and ignored her sister for the umpteenth time. She was getting under her skin.

"Big sister?"

"Enough Hanabi! He isn't important!" Hanabi was taken aback by Hinata's sudden outburst. She has never yelled at her before.

"Did something happen between you two?"

"No Hanabi, now hush."

"Then why are you so upset? Do you like him?"

 _Does she_? Hinata wasn't even sure anymore. Sure, she did like him, but that was before she found out he used her. She will never fall for that again.

"I'll take that as a yes. Big sister, we must go back."

"For what reason?"

"For Naruto." It was Hinata's turn to be taken back by her sister's answer. Her sister was smart, a little too smart. _Did she know about her and Naruto? Did she know that they had made love and that's why Hanabi went missing because she heard them_? Hinata grew embarrassed. The thought of her little sister hearing her and Naruto have sex made her stomach turn.

"Why?"

"Big sister, please! I like him, he's cool." Hinata mentally signed. She was relieved that that was her sister's answer. Hinata on the other hand, didn't want to go back. They were already too far away and she just didn't think she could face the man who was inside of her, making her feel good physically and emotionally. It would just be too much for Hinata to handle.

"You love him." Hinata turned to look at her sister, a big smile stretched across her face. Hinata turned into a tomato at this point. Her sister was teasing her. That means she must've known all along about her and Naruto because she didn't ask if she loved Naruto, she simply stated it as if it were a fact.

"You've known all along haven't you Hanabi?" It was already too late now, her sister already knew. There was no point in hiding it and Hinata was getting redder and redder with each second that passed.

"I know now, big sister."

Hinata fainted and all that could be heard throughout the small cabin they found was Hanabi's laughter.

* * *

"She's not in here either Kurama! God dammit! Just where could they be?" It was the next day and Naruto and Kurama were frantically looking though every cabin they came by searching for the blue and brown haired girls. He was getting impatient and cursing himself over and over for letting Hinata walk away.

"I probably scared her yesterday! I went overboard with killing Orochimaru, that I wasn't thinking about how she would react! She's not a killer like me!" He gripped his blonde locks and forcefully opened up a closet inside the cabin. He wasn't sure why he thought they'd be in a closet. Maybe they were afraid and hid themselves from him? He hated that he thought that way, he doubted Hinata would hide from him. They shared a kiss and he even told her that he loved her. Hinata was strong in his eyes. She wasn't even afraid of him when they were briefly living together.

"I told her I loved her Kurama! I told her that I fucking loved her! And what do I get? A slap in the face of her walking out the door! I can't believe this shit! I feel like I'm wasting my time! Why chase after a woman?" He knew he was just chanting nonsense because he was mad that he couldn't find her. He wanted Hinata. He wanted her bad. Not just sexually, but emotionally, he felt like he was nothing without Hinata. He was always cold, and the warmth of her body seemed to set his on fire. The fire she had belonged to him. She was his fire and his fire only.

 _Hinata...just please come back to me..._

He has never wanted a woman more than he wanted Hinata. She was no slut who threw herself at him. He came to her because he had feelings for her, feelings he never wanted to admit until he finally told her how he felt. Hinata was different. She was tainted, but she was strong, unique, and _beautiful_. She had her faults, yes, but she didn't let that define her. Kurama was weeping and Naruto felt like crying along with him. Naruto has never cried. He was always strong willed and capable of hiding his emotions.

"Dammit Kurama! Shut up!" He hated that his fox was weak emotionally. _Why did his fox care so much?_ His fox never cared about people, especially women.

 _Hinata is different. I can't let what's mine get away. I just can't!_

He was a fool. A fool who was in love. A fool that let his love get away. He never thought he would love a woman. _Ever_.

"HINAAATAAA!"

For the first time in years, he cried.

* * *

Hinata jolted up. _Just what was that? Who called her name?_ She rubbed her temples and figured it was just a dream. She had to admit, her sister got her good in admitting that she was in fact, in love with Naruto. She looked around and noticed that her sister wasn't in the same room with her. They had agreed earlier that they would sleep in the same room together. She didn't want to risk anything or anyone coming in and snatching either of them away.

"Hanabi?" She called her sister's name as she got up off the floor, stretching as she winced at the pain she felt on her right side. She couldn't wait to live in a nice home with a soft bed to sleep on. That way, she wouldn't have to worry about sleeping on a dusty floor in an abandoned cabin in the middle of nowhere.

"Hanabi?" She called her sister's name a bit louder this time.

"Hinata." Hinata froze as the voice that called her name didn't sound anything like her sister's.

"Naruto..."

* * *

 **NHL18: How you like that cliffhanger? Next chapter will be up maybe... Let's say... I don't know! Just how did Naruto find Hinata and get into the cabin? That'll all be explained in the next chapter!**

 **P.S. this sequel won't be that long so there won't be that many chapters. Why? Because I have other stories to complete! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NHL18: ….. IT'S BEEN SOOOOO LONG! I apologize but, I FINALLY got a laptop so stories should be posted more often... YAY! Oh, and I also had another baby... But, who cares right? Let's start! This is the last chapter by the way. I want to get started on finishing up** **White** _**Lotus**_ **.**

* * *

"Naruto?" Hinata couldn't believe who she was seeing right now. Was it really him? How did he find her? Where is Hanabi? Her eyes got big at thinking about her last question. "HANABI?"

"Whoa, Hinata, relax. Hanabi is fine." Naruto touched Hinata's shoulder to try and calm her down. Hinata almost looked offended by him touching her. Is she that disgusted by him? After what they had, she doesnt like him that much? Naruto felt like she took a knife and stabbed him in his chest and punctured his heart. He has never felt pain like this in years; especially by a woman. He's had his fair share of women along the way but, never has he cared about them as much as he cares about this blue haired woman standing in front of him, staring at him with her lilac eyes glowing in the dark.

' _She is so damn beautiful…'_

"Well?"

"Huh?" Naruto was confused. What did she say? When did she even start speaking?

"Where's my sister?"

"Oh! Heh, she's in the front with Kurama. She was the one who let me in ya know?" No, she didn't know that. Why did he ask her if she did? She was going to ask how he even got inside.

"Oh, ok… how exactly did you find me?"

"Kurama did."

Hinata would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't happy to see Naruto right now. He looked so different. He spoke differently. He didn't look so serious like he always did. She didn't know what happened. _'Could this really be Naruto?'_

"Uh, Hinata? You okay? You're looking a little red. Are you sick? It is a bit chilly in here." Naruto placed the palm of his hand on Hinata's forehead and scrunched his face up, which Hinata thought was cute. "Wow, you're burning up. You should really lay down Hinata, I can make you some soup but, I will should warn you that I'm not the best cook, I usually leave that to Kurama." He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Hinata really couldn't take it anymore. It's like she wanted him here but then she didn't because of the way he was making her feel.

"I'm okay Naruto, really." She struggled to get the words out but, she finally did.

"You sure?" He was really concerned about her. Why? Just why did he have to come into her life and make her feel this way? Did she even deserve it after she pushed him away? Did she even deserve him?

"Hinata, are you sure you're okay? You're crying…" Was she really?

"Yes…"

The serious face he used to have returned, but instead of looking angry, he looked… scared.

"Hinata, what is wrong? What happened when you two were alone? Did anyone hurt you?"

"No Naruto…"

"Then what is wrong?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I love you Hinata, now tell me."

Hinata looked deeply into his blue eyes, he truly was concerned and he certainly did look like he was in love. But why? Why love a girl like her?

More tears fell down her face as those words came out his mouth. "Naruto, I…"

"Just kiss already!" Hanabi blurted out standing near the doorway of the cabin petting Kurama whose tail was wagging uncontrollably due to excitement. Both Naruto and Hinata were embarrassed. Just how long were they both standing there listening and watching them? Must've been pretty damn long for Kurama to be that over excited.

"HANA-" Before Hinata could even finish, Naruto crushed his lips to hers. She didn't even object. She was surprised though. She felt so much love in his kiss. It felt so warm and his lips felt so soft. Hinata kissed him back, hoping he felt the same way she was feeling. When they finally parted, they both looked into each other's eyes- full of love… and lust…

"I love you too Naruto…" Hinata whispered against his lips. Shivers went down Naruto's spine. He was waiting to hear those words.

"Aww, Big Sister! I'm so happy for you!"

Naruto and Hinata both jumped, forgetting all about Hanabi's presence. Naruto turned around and walked over to the door, petting Kurama and looked at Hanabi.

"Hanabi, I need to talk to your sister."

"Ok, go right ahead."

"Alone…"

"Oh! Alright, I'll be downstairs if you need me! Goodnight!"

"What was that for Naruto? Me and my sister needs to sleep in the same room." Hinata asked puzzled. Naruto just simply closed the door and turned around to face her- walking up to her without an explanation. "Naruto? Just what is it you needed to talk to me about that my sister couldn't be in here to listen?"

"I don't actually want to talk Hinata…"

"What? Then what is is?"

"I want to do more than just ' _talk_ ' to you Hinata…"

Catching his drift, Hinata blushed a deep crimson of red. His eyes were full of lust and Hinata felt herself throbbing with anticipation. Hanabi definitely shouldn't see them " _talking_."

* * *

 **NHL18: No lemon and i apologize for that! I want to start writing my other story but i hope that this one was good since it's been soooo long and i feel like I've become a bit rusty. Once again, i apologize! Please review and tell me what ya thought! Oh, and FYI, my** _**SasuSaku story: I Met You At The Laundromat**_ _ **,**_ **will also be continued but a lot has asked to continue writing** _ **I Met You At The Sex Shop,**_ **THAT IS NOT MY STORY! LOL SORRY! I NEVER EVEN HEARD ABOUT IT BUT, I DID END UP READING IT AND IT WAS VERY GOOD! WHOEVER WROTE THAT, IT WAS AWESOME!**


End file.
